<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>驶向拜占庭 by XunLililili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986175">驶向拜占庭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili'>XunLililili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一点口嗨罢辽！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>驶向拜占庭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※上个月丢在微博小号的一点点口嗨，今天终于想起来这玩意但是懒得扩写了随便看看吧<br/>※还是我惯例的很无新意地搞不同年龄段的E</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你初见他时他年轻气盛，刚遭了挫折也还是那么矜贵而冲动，没章法地踢过来却被抓住小腿；他要报仇，他眼睛里烧着赤裸裸的恨，为父兄也为自己。折辱他灵魂的乐趣远大于单单他的肉体，你以他的仇恨为笑料，你爱剪去佛罗伦萨鹰的羽翼听那一声无助的嘶鸣。<br/>他还会说脏话、唇形漂亮的嘴里吐出污秽但也无伤大雅的字眼——看来银行家那文质彬彬的小儿子也不那么名副其实，多少沾上点街头混混的习气。但你想侵占的正是一个擅长西洋棋的贵族少年，所以你用他那根红发绳勒住他的喉咙，看他再吐不出那些字儿，因着缺氧痉挛起来；那张漂亮的脸变成青白色，彷如死去的大理石雕像。你扯着他散开的褐发朝后拉，从背后同他接吻。</p><p> </p><p>你再见他时是那场罗马风暴的前夕，为了个跌进陷阱的孩子伟大的导师失了手；他不像少年时那么青涩，他那刚强的身体意外也能柔软下来，给你个热情的回应。他原先握羽毛笔彩缎带的手指起了剑茧，你再也不敢对危险的黑豹掉以轻心了。你像几年前一样折辱他，可惜这次他没有脏话也没有恨，你确信他眼里是怜悯；你讨厌这高高在上的感情。因此你玩得更凶，更狠，给他添几道属于你的新伤痕；他吐两句低吟，但仍是怜悯。该死的怜悯。<br/>伤痕属于你，血淋淋的鞭和红艳艳的蜡；可他不属于你。他留给你一地彩绘玻璃的齑粉、割断的绳子，还有战场上一个遥远的、似笑非笑的目光。</p><p> </p><p>你最后一次见到他他两鬓都染了白色。他不像原来那样矫捷、但仍致命，洁净的白张扬的红凝结成不起眼的暗灰。他身上还带着你给他留下的瘢痕，但你看出他不在乎——从没在乎过那伤，也没在乎过你。他的身体不复原来那般擅长承受，你不管不顾地拥有他，哪怕只是一秒；你不那么惊讶地发现你已经没办法读懂那双褐瞳里的情感了。<br/>他的袖剑送进你脖子时他安慰你：“都结束了。”<br/>他还说：“安息吧。”<br/>你从他眼睛里看出一点疲惫来。<br/>因此你在他的祈祷里入眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>